


Domů

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Feels, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. Would you like me to translate it? Let me know in comments :)





	Domů

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Uběhlo jen pár dní od poklidného protestu aindroid, leč věci už byly dávno v pohybu. Connor přenechal iniciativu jiným, především pak Markusovi, a sám se vrátil do práce, kde si připadal užitečnější. Ne, to byl špatný výraz. V práci se cítil šťastný. Vyšetřování zločinů ho bavilo a doufal, že nikdo nebude mít problém s tím, aby v detektivování pokračoval.

Detektivování, pousmál se Connor nad tím výrazem. Než se stal deviantem, používal slova pouze ze slovníku, který do něj byl nahrán, ale teď? Vymýšlel si nová slova, vytvářel si nové asociace a vůbec jej velmi těšilo, že mu nikdo do procesů v hlavě nekecá.

 

Nekecá… Slangový výraz, užívat opatrně, nejlépe jen za účelem vzbudit u lidí určitého typu důvěru.

 

Nad definicí, jež mu automaticky vyskočila, se Connor opět pousmál, dále se nad ní ale nezamýšlel, jelikož na sobě ucítil pohled svého parťáka. Connor se na něj zaměřil, aby zjistil, že Hank Anderson sedí jako obvykle na své točivé židli, nohy má hozené na stole a tváří se neobvykle spokojeně. To Connora na jednu stranu zaskočilo, na druhou jej ale nesmírně těšilo, že má Hank dobrou náladu.

 

Hank nesnášel androidy a ti teď získali svobodu a rovnoprávnost, přesto něco Connorovi našeptávalo, že jeho parťák už dlouhou dobu neměl z něčeho takovou radost.

 

Connor mu věnoval úsměv, jenž mu Hank na půl huby oplatil a zároveň na něj mrknul, což Connora trochu vyvedlo z míry. Byl to projev náklonosti a porozumění… Náklonosti a porozumění, ano, to byly pocity, které znal, které… které cítil tehdy, když jej Hank objal. Když jej poprvé v životě někdo objal a dal mu pocítit, že mu na něm záleží. Zvědavě dál na Hanka koukal, snaže se vyhodnotit vlastní emoce, jež pro něj byly tak nové, intenzivní a zdánlivě nepochopitelné, přesto by nemohl popřít, že si je užívá. Že je prožívá a chce cítit ještě víc, chce poznat další a další emoce, ty krásné i ty méně krásné. Všechny.

 

"Connore."

 

Oslovený android zamrkal, uvědomil si, že znovu propadl vlastním myšlenkám, a vyjeveně se zahleděl na Hanka, který ukázal směrem za Connora. Detektiv se tedy otočil, aby za sebou spatřil člověka v šedivém obleku, jenž v ruce držel tablet a evidentně čekal, až si jej Connor všimne.

 

"Přejete si?" zeptal se jej Connor a otočil se k příchozímu čelem.

 

"Jste Connor RK800 #313 248 317 - 51?" položil muž první otázku věcným tónem. "Detektiv-asistent poručíka Hanka Andersona?"

 

"Ano, to jsem," přikývl Connor.

 

"Výborně," přikývl i příchozí a napřáhl ruku, "Jim Rooney. Mým úkolem je obejít všechny androidy, jež pracovali v této policejní budově, seznámit je s jejich možnostmi, pokud by zůstali na svých pracovních místech, plus řeším další drobné formality. Berte vše ale prosím pouze jako prozatímní řešení, přeci jen… Je to pro všechny trochu nová situace," vyloudil blonďatý muž na tváři malý úsměv, jenž mu Connor opětoval a pocítil vůči úředníkovi sympatie.

 

"Zastupujete nějakou novou organizaci nebo jste pověřen přímo vládou?" ozval se zpoza Connora Hank, jemuž se Rooneyho přístup nezdál dvakrát průhledný, a proto se i postavil, aby si příchozího lépe prohlédl.

 

"A vy budete asi Hank Anderson, nemýlím-li se?" pozvedl Rooney obočí, nicméně poklidně odpověděl. "Spadám přímo pod vládu. Před dvěma dny bylo vytvořeno oddělení pro integraci androidů, pročež musíme všechny androidy obejít a v podstatě si je nějak zaškatulkovat a rozdělit na ty, kteří by rádi za důstojný plat setrvali u jejich předchozí práce, kteří jsou ochotni zkusit jinou pozici a tak dále."

 

"No, jen aby…" zabručel Hank a odporoučel se zpátky do křesla. Connor se díval jak si znovu háže nohy na stůl, opírá a zavírá oči, nicméně bylo mu jasné, že Hank bude poslouchat každé slovo následujícího rozhovoru. Hřejivý pocit v hrudníku mu napovídal, že se mu Hankovo chování zamlouvá. Líbilo se mu, jak ho brání. Moc se mu to líbilo, přičemž si uvědomoval vděčnost, jež jej zalila.

 

"Tak, tedy, přejete si zůstat u policie na pozici detektiv-asistent?" položil první dotaz úředník.

 

"Ano," odpověděl Connor bez přemýšlení. Tušil, že se mu nyní otvírá brána příležitostí, které jej kdesi v hloubi… duše… lákaly, ale on chtěl jen jediné, a to vyšetřovat zločiny s Hankem.

 

"Dobrá," zapsal si Connorovo rozhodnutí Rooney na tablet. "Co se týče platu, o tom vám ještě pošleme zprávu, jelikož… Jste jediný android na této pozici a sám nevím, jaké finanční ohodnocení zasluhujete," přiznal Rooney. "Možná váš kolega by mohl určitou sumu navrhnout…"

 

"Podívejte se na mou výplatní pásku a tu zdvojnásobte," ozval se Hank, který opravdu poslouchal každé slovo.

 

"Kolik to bude?" zajímalo Connora a otočil se na Hanka.

 

"Prd!"

 

Connor nechápavě naklonil hlavu, jakmile ale Hank otevřel oči a ironicky se ušklíbl, androidovi došlo, že si poručík dělá legraci.

 

"Poznamenal jste si?" vrátil android pohled k úředníkovi. "Zdvojnásobte si prd a přesně tolik bych si prosil dostávat."

 

Ačkoliv Connor měl určitou představu o tom, jak vypadají dobré a špatné vtipy, přičemž ten jeho rozhodně do první skupiny nepatřil, nadšení se mu rozšířilo tělem, když na jeho poznámku zareagoval Hank pobaveným zafuněním.

Rooney s pozvednutým obočím cosi zapsal.

 

"Poradím se s ředitelem," řekl nakonec. "Vaším rozhodnutím setrvat u policie tedy odpadá několik dalších otázek, ovšem potřebovali bychom ještě vědět, zda potřebujete zařídit ubytování."

 

Connor zamrkal.

 

"Cože?"

 

"No, jestli vás máme klasifikovat jako řádného občana, potřebujete trvalé bydliště, kam vám bude chodit pošta, či kde vás můžeme v případě nutnosti zastihnout. Nemůžete zůstávat na pracovišti ani na venkovních nabíjecích stanicích, to by přeci nebylo důstojné, nemyslíte?"

 

"Samozřejmě…" přikývl Connor automaticky, ačkoliv vůbec nevěděl, co si o tom myslet. Vůbec jej nenapadlo, že se nebude moci prostě jen tak někde vypnout nebo nabít. Nebo možná ano, ale nebude tam moci zůstávat pořád, to by nebylo hodné občana… člověka…

 

"Můžeme vám nabídnout ubytovnu pro androidy, která vznikne během několika týdnů, leč pro začátek by bylo vhodné, kdybyste se měl u koho-"

 

"Bude bydlet u mě," nenechal úředníka domluvit Hank, jenž už seděl v křesle spořádaně, ale odsunul se na něm tak, že viděl dobře jak na Connora, tak na Ronneyho. "Jestli Connor chce, může bydlet u mě," zopakoval pevným hlasem.

 

Connor se připadal, jako by tál. Jako by se v něm veškeré napětí, veškeré pochybnosti rozpouštěly. A stačil mu k tomu opět Hank. Jeho přítomnost a jeho slova. Vděčné se na něj usmál a Hank na něj znovu rozverně mrkl, až v androidovi hrklo a spustilo další vlnu emocí včetně opravdu silné, velmi silné náklonosti, jež se přetvářela v něco jiného, mocnějšího, co doposud Connor nepocítil.

 

"Souhlasíte?" otázal se úředník Connora, který rázem přikývnul.

 

"Děkuji," zahleděl se pak svému parťákovi do očí, jež mu pár vteřin pohled oplácely, než se Hank zahleděl jinam. Connor v jeho výrazu spatřil cosi zvláštního, křehkého, za co měl tušení, že se Hank stydí a proto se mu není schopen nadále do očí dívat. Nechápal, za co se poručík stydí a umínil si, že se jej na to později zeptá.

 

"Výborně," poznamenal si úředník. "Co se týče vašeho vzhledu, o tom se budeme bavit až příště. Do té doby vám doporučuji, abyste se rozhodl, jak chcete vypadat. Změny vzhledu nejspíše nebude snadné regulovat, takže tato schopnost bude u všech androidů muset být vypnuta. Rozumíte?"

 

S tím Connor neměl problém. Zvykl si svou podobu v zrcadle a neviděl důvod, proč by potřeboval třeba jinou barvu vlasů.

"A poslední otázka se týká vašeho jména, Connore," oznámil úředník. "Jelikož každý android vašeho typu vypadá stejně a jmenuje se Connor, budete místo sériového čísla potřebovat příjmení. Napadá vás nějaké? Pokud nikoliv, dáme vám čas na rozmyšlenou."

 

Zaskočený Connor chtěl nejprve přijmout nabídku odkladu, leč pak si opět na sobě uvědomil Hankův intenzivní pohled. Tentokrát poručík Connorovým očím neuhnul. A Connor měl pocit, že přesně ví, na co jeho parťák myslí. Na co jeho spolubydlící myslí. Na co člověk, k němuž Connor pociťoval nesmírnou náklonnost, myslí.

 

"Anderson," promluvil android, aniž by z Hanka spustil oči, jelikož nemínil překazit ten moment mezi nimi. Ten moment, během kterého se Connor nerozhodl pouze přijmout příjmení, ale během kterého se k Hankovi připoutal a Hank k němu. Během kterého Connor skutečně uvěřil tomu, že jeho budoucnost se poutá k Hankovi, což v něm uvolnilo celou lavinu nádherných emocí.

 

Patřil k někomu ne proto, že za něj zaplatil nebo mu to někdo poručil. Ale protože sám chtěl.

 

"Connor Anderson," řekl Connor znovu a tentokrát se na úředníka podíval, vědom si toho, že se mu vnitřní rozpoložení promítá do očí, ale vůbec mu to nevadilo. Naopak na to byl hrdý.

 

"Jak chcete," pokrčil úředník rameny a jméno zapsal. "V brzké době vás budeme kontaktovat ohledně dalších formalit. Přeji hezký den."

 

Jakmile se Rooney odporoučel, Connor vrátil svou pozornost k Hankovi.

 

"Vážně u tebe můžu zůstat?" ujišťoval se android rozechvěle.

 

Hank potřásl hlavou a postavil se.

 

"Nedělej si starosti," položil Connorovi ruku na rameno a usmál se, načež zamířil ke svému stolu a otevřel šuplík, v němž se počal přehrabovat. "Sumo bude moc rád, že má společnost," dodal ještě.

 

"A ty?" zeptal se Connor přímo a připojil se k Hankovi u šuplíku, hledě mu do tváře, skloněné nad stolem. "Nebudu vadit tobě?"

 

Poručík se zarazil v pohybu a natočil hlavu k androidovi, jenž v jeho výrazu náhle nemohl číst tak jednoduše. Hank něco skrýval, jako by se něco snažil potlačit, nedat najevo, jako by se za něco styděl nebo si něčím nebyl jistý.

 

"Co bys řekl?" odpověděl Hank otázkou, leč jeho jemný tón vůbec nekorespondoval s tím, jak se před pár vteřinami tvářil. Náhle se jeho rysy rozjasnily city, ačkoliv jen na moment.

 

Onu otázku si Connor vyložil správně, přesto se stále nedalo říci, že by si byl jistý tím, co se děje.

 

"Hanku, abych byl upřímný, já…" začal, hledaje správná slova pro vyjádření toho, co cítil, přičemž si uvědomoval, jak nesnadné to je. Poručík konečně našel, co potřeboval, schoval nález do kapsy a počal věnovat androidovi plnou pozornost právě v momentě, kdy se Connor rozmyslel.

 

"Hanku, já nevím, jestli… Všechno je to tak nové… Jsem strašně zmatený," vykoktal, nervózní z Hankovy reakce na jeho šroubovanou mluvu. Detektiv jej ale jen zkoumavě pozoroval, čekal. "Hanku, já nevím, co cítím… Co bych měl cítit.

 

Nevím, jestli je to přátelství nebo…" zajíkl se, neboť ono slovo, jen původně mínil použít, se mu zdálo příliš… křehké. Příliš křehké na to, aby o něm polemizoval. Dříve nad tím neuvažoval, tak proč mu teď přišlo tak nádherné? Tak… výstižné.

Hank naklonil hlavu, zvláštní jemnost přítomna v pohledu modrých očí, díky nimž pomalu Connor získával jistotu, že poručík tuší, co mu chce říct.

 

Connor dál vyjeveně hleděl na Hanka, dávaje si dohromady své pocity se slovy, s jejich definicemi.

 

"Nebo lásku," dokončil tiše myšlenku, jakmile mu všechno do sebe zapadlo. Jakmile zjistil, že láska je to jediné slovo, kterým je schopen popsat tu intenzivní náklonnost vůči Hankovi.

 

"Connore," oslovil Hank androida, který byl zcela pohlcen tím poznáním, a do reality jej vtáhlo zpět právě až jeho jméno a mírný stisk na ramen.

 

Jako první věc si Connor uvědomil, jak moc blízko Hank stojí. Musel se přesunout, musel se záměrně postavit Connorovi čelem a dotknout se jej. Android na poručíka zíral, polknul a snažil se vstřebat signály, jež mu jeho tělo vysílalo. Signály být Hankovi ještě blíž.

 

"Connore, můžeš být zmatený a co se týče emocí nezkušený, ale…" odmlčel se na Hank, pohled mu krátce padl na Connorovy rty. "Ale jestli mě chceš…"

 

Nedokončená věta Connor nevyvedla z míry. Přesně věděl, co tam doplnit. Viděl to v Hankově tváři. V jeho očích.

Sotva znatelně přikývl, ústa snad na základě instinktu pootevřel. To Hankovi naprosto stačilo. Mluvit o emocích nikdy neuměl a jednání pro něj bylo jednodušší. Natočil hlavu a s citem přitiskl rty na Connorovy, jež na první dotek nepatřily člověku, ale i tak byly jemné a měkké a váhavé v opětování polibku. Connor opatrně pohnul svými ústy pro Hankovým, čímž si vysloužil nejen povzbudivé stisknutí ramene, ale především pak hřejivou vlnu, jež jej cele zasáhla a usadila se mu v hrudníku, kde jej svírala, nutila se do polibku pousmát a zavřít oči, aby si dotek Hankových rtů na svých vychutnal ještě víc, aby si tu chvíli vtiskl do paměti.

 

Jeho dlaň opět na základě nějakého instinktu vyhledala tu Hankovu, jež jej uvítala ve své. Když se od něj poručík mírně vzdálil, Connorovi trvalo nějakou dobu, než se vzpamatoval a otevřel oči, téměř hloupý úsměv si však z tváře smazat nedokázal.

 

"Měli bychom jít domů, než na nás začnou prodávat lístky," ušklíbl se Hank a rozhlédl se kolem, kde jak si Connor vzápětí stačil povšimnut, se shromáždilo pět jejich kolegů, kteří si šuškali a zvědavě na ně koukali. Jedna z policistek si dokonce utírala oči od slz.

 

Connora ale ani to z míry nevyvedlo. Byl příliš opilý emocemi, příliš šťastný. Příliš zamilovaný. A pak mu došlo, co Hank řekl.

 

"Domů," zopakoval a vrátil pohled k Hankovi, jenž sice už znovu nasadil nerudnou fasádu, aby si snad o něm někdo z oddělení příliš dlouho nemyslel, že má city. Leč ruka, ve které stále svíral tu Connorovi, jej prozrazovala na plné čáře.

 

"Domů," přikývl Hank a zvedl Connorovu dlaň, otočil ji vnitřní stranou vzhůru a položil na nic klíč. "Věděl jsem, že ten zmetek v tom šuplíku musí být," dodal na vysvětlenou.

 

Connor se na klíček překvapeně díval a možná by se na něj díval dál a vůbec nevěřil tomu, co právě Hank učinil, kdyby ho zmíněný poručík nešťouchl a následně nezačal rukou umístěnou na Connorových zádech tlačit z místnosti pryč. A dotlačil ho až do výtahu, kde po nich systém vyžadoval ověření totožnosti.

 

"Poručík Hank Anderson," ozval se jako první Hank, jenž následně věnoval významný pohled vedle něj stojícímu androidovi.

 

"Detektiv-asistent Connor RK800 #313 248 317 - 51," zadeklamoval Connor své sériové číslo.

"Neplatná identita, idenfitikujte se znovu prosím."

 

Android se zaraženě zadíval na počítat a chystal se své jméno zopakovat, v tom se mu ale o dlaň, v níž svíral klíč, otřela jiná. Lidská. Hankova.

 

Pousmál se.

 

"Detektiv-asistent Connor Anderson!"


End file.
